A Favor Turns Date
by whitetiger62512
Summary: Tracer is in a panic, and turns to Hana for a favor. Hana complains, but is thrilled at a chance for a date with her crush.
1. Chapter 1

Favor turns date.

Hana signed off her stream, groaning as she stood up stretching. She began stripping down to go for a shower, before catching a few hours of sleep. She was stepping into the stall, when a loud and urgent pounding came from her door. Groaning softly, Hana slipped on her neon pink fluffy bath robe and went to the door. Opening it revealed a panicked looking Tracer, before Hana could ask Tracer began talking a mile a minute.

"Oh! Hana, I am glad you were here, I really need you help!" Tracer pleaded, Hana sighed and waved the brit in.

"Slow down, Tracer, what is the big problem." Hana asked, closing the door to the hallway.

"Well you know how Emily's birthday is today right?" Hana frowned. "You did not forget her birthday, again did you?"

"What? No, I set like twenty reminders this time! Anyway, she was not suppose to be back in town until tomorrow evening. But now she is back early, and wants Amelia and I to go on a date with her tonight!" Hana was not seeing the panic cause.

"So, go on a date, just remember to hang something on the gym door before having sex there again, and clean up after yourselves." Hana teased.

"No, its not that, Amelia promised to be her partner's plus one tonight. So we need someone to fill in for her, and well I was hoping you would?" Tracer begged, Hana outright dropped her gamer persona.

"What?! I am not fake dating that old grouch, are you fucking nuts. One I am not into guys, as you know! Two I have plans tonight." Hana nearly screeched.

"No, No, I am talking about Sombra, not Reaper, eww. Plus, sleep does not count as plans." Tracer explained, Hana blushed a bit.

"Fine, but she is picking me up, I am the lady tonight not her!" with that Hana tossed Tracer out, Tracer texted her the time as she went to shower.

Once in the shower, Hana let herself have a small victory dance. She had been trying to ask that hacker out for months, but could never find a time or place that was good. Her 'Family' was as doting as any family could be, it was nice but made asking anyone out hard. Since Sombra had hacked her system during a live stream to block some assholes from her stream, Hana had a crush on the hacker who stood up for her.

She sent the next hour and a half working on her make-up and outfit, picking them only after texting Sombra to color coordinate. It was nearly nine thirty when Sombra sent a text, it was a single word 'Boop.'

"Boop?" Hana asked aloud, only to leap with a small squeak when something tapped her nose.

"Yes, Boop!" Sombra teased, booping her again.

"Ready to have some fun, and sell some illegal things?" Sombra asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"No telling me about that stuff, otherwise I can't say I knew nothing." Hana teasingly scolded, before wrapping an arm around the hacker and walking out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Tastes of a hacker.

Sombra tossed the keys to the valet, letting Hana wrap her arms around Sombra's right arm she led her down the walkways. Sombra smiled at the sight of Hana hanging off her arm, enjoying the feeling of Hana body heat soaking through their clothes.

Hana was wearing a black dress that ended mid-thigh, coming up to cover her breast while showing her collar bone. Over the dress, she wore a dark silver bolero coat with red tracings, the dress had gold trimmings as did her stockings that were silver at the base and darkened to black on the way up. Sombra was glad that Hana texted to color match, it was the same palette as her own noche outfit.

It also saved her the trouble of Sombra stamping 'mine' on Hana's forehead, she had gone to a lot of trouble to make this date happen. Sombra had been waiting for sometime for Hana to ask her out, but the damn gamer never did. Sombra has had a crush on the gamer for sometime, since the first time she watched the girl leap out of her mech as it flew towards the gamer's targets moments before blowing to piece.

Sombra flashed her passes to the doorman, a man easily the size of that ape in overwatch. Hana's arms tightened on her arm as they walked into the main hall, it was filled with booths from nearly every major tech group. Sombra blushed at the sight of Hana's awestruck face, Sombra could not resist booping her on the nose.

Sombra started chuckling and Hana gave a mock harsh glare. "lo siento Hana, you just looked like a startled bunny, and it was so cute." Sombra apologized smiling, Hana huffed but smiled.

"Your forgiven, I can stay mad at someone who got me in here. How did you get passes to the preopening showing!" Hana gushed, Sombra smiled.

"Oh, chica you don't want to know." Sombra waved the question off, not wanting to think about the strings she had to pull.

"Fine, so anything you need to do here?" Hana asked, Sombra blinked with false innocence.

"You said you were selling something illegal, so what dark corner are we going to?" Hana asked, Sombra smiled wickedly.

"Really Hana, at least buy me a drink first." Hana sputtered as they walked to the first booth. "And how do you know, that this is not some elaborate scheme to get you to go out with me?" it was but Hana did not know this.

"Ass, you could just tell me it is secret." Hana grumbled, but still snuggled closer to Sombra as they watched the hover board demo.

"And miss you cute embarrassed face? Never chica, you are too cute not to mess with." Sombra pecked her on the cheek.

As they stood watching at the Axiom booth, Sombra casually tapped her nails against the smart desk. It flickered once and the attendant nodded to her subtly, her implants informed her of a bank transfer to her offshore account. Sombra was on a date, and it never hurt to have something extra to treat her date.

* * *

Hana felt the mild buzz of alcohol, the drinks were free and Sombra had offer her a taste of one. Now that Hana had a few of the sweet ones, she was much less nervous around Sombra. She had pouted when Sombra cut her off, but Sombra was firm about it. Hana quickly forgot about it, in the rush of being on a date with her crush and at tech show she had tried to get into. She had been so jealous of Lucio for being able to attend, she had begged for a pass but no luck he only had enough for his crew.

"Hana! Great to see you girl, how did you get passes?" Lucio called, as if summoned by her thoughts.

"H-hey Lucio, Sombra's date bailed on her, so I got to come along instead." She giggled a little, Lucio looked between her and Sombra.

"Okay, Sombra remember, a drunk yes is not a yes." Lucio warned darkly, Hana blushed heavily.

"No problem, but if she sleeps it off while cuddling that is fine right… also if the morning after she is still yes then it is a yes?" Sombra asked, Hana blushed harder if it was possible.

"Hell yeah! Go get her bunny." The last part directed at Lucio, Hana glared at him.

As they left his booth, Hana vowed to make him pay for that. She had told him about her crush and now, he was embarrassing her in front of said crush. Sombra had taken it in stride and even cracked jokes about it, or Hana thought they were jokes. The rest of the event passed quietly, Hana was so tired by the end, that she was falling asleep on Sombra during the ride back.

Hana dimly knew that they were not at her apartment, as they had not passed the workout room or the building really now that Hana thought about it. Sombra cursed slightly as she tired to open the door and hold Hana up, she tried to apologize but she was asleep on her feet. Sombra brought them to a large room, most of it was taken up by a monstrous computer that glowed purple.

She felt hands pulling off her coat and dress, she tried to bat them off but only got tutted for it. "You will thank me when you wake up without your dress ruined by you sleeping in it, now stay still." Sombra scolded.

Hana allowed herself to be stripped, blushing heavily when Sombra whistled at her underwear choice. Hana had needed the boost of confidence and comfort so she had gone with her, purple and black matching set of sports bra and boy short panties. She was laid down on the bed, and she rolled over in time for a show. Sombra stripped down to her own blue and pink matching set in the same style, Hana snickered and got booped for it.

"Now sleep, and if you get handsy, I am tying you down." Sombra muttered, Hana smirked.

"Promise." She asked, before Sombra pushed her down with a firm "sleep".

Hana was dragged backwards, and hugged as Sombra spooned her. Hana sighed and passed out, but not before muttering. "I love you Sombra." "Same here chica, I love you. Now sleep and if you feel that way tomorrow we'll talk." Hana fell asleep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning after: Hana's panic.

Hana groaned softly as she woke up, her mouth was dry and she had a dull headache. She tried to sit up, only to find she was firmly held in place by a pair of arms. It was at this point, Hana realized two very important things about her current situation. The first being she was not in fact in her bed, she was in a bed with a heavy down blanket with Sombra's hacker skulls against its back fabric. The second and most embarrassing part, was the fact that she was in her under where hugged against her crush, Sombra.

"Sombra? Are you awake?" Hana asked quietly, praying that she was to get a little more time.

"If I say no, can I cuddle a bit longer?" Sombra asked tiredly, Hana went red when the words were asked against the nape of her neck.

"I would say yes, but I need to pee." Hana whispered, embarrassed at having to admit that.

"Fine, but hurry, back I want more sleep." Sombra instructed, before letting Hana squirm free.

Hana tried to maintain her confident gamer persona, as she bravely fled the room as fast as her pride allowed. As soon as she got in the washroom, she ran to the mirror checking for any marks from the night before. Given that she could not remember how she got into the apartment, she felt justified in searching for signs of sex. She trusted Sombra to not seek to take advantage, but Hana knew that when drunk she could be very stubborn.

Finding no signs of anything, she sighed in relief and finished her business quickly. She crawled back into bed, if for no other reason than she had no idea where her clothes were. As she laid there, once again playing spooned teddy bear for Sombra, she thought that if she had sec with Sombra she would like it to be sober and awake so she could enjoy it.

After about another hour of sleep, Sombra asked. "Want to talk about what you said last night?"

Hana panicked, she hoped that she had not anything stupid. "What did I say exactly?" Hana asked, almost dreading the answer.

"That you loved me, and before you panic, I said the same thing back." Sombra whispered in her ear, Hana turned as red as was humanly possible.

"Ha, Dva never panics!" She blustered, Sombra laughed against her, making Hana very aware of their states of dress.

"So, did you mean it?" Sombra asked, Hana paused at the slight worry in the hacker's voice.

"I meant it, did you?" Hana answered, Sombra hugged her tighter. "I did, now eat this and I will show you just how much." Sombra whispered against her neck, holding out a breath mint.

Hana popped it in her mouth and began sucking on it, feeling more than hearing Sombra do the same. The mint was sweet, like spun sugar the kind that melted in your mouth as soon as it entered. Sombra suddenly spun Hana around, kissing her deeply, tongue sliding in as Hana gasped in surprise. Sombra pulled back after the need for air become to great, smiling like a Cheshire cat and booped her on the noise.

"Mhmm, cotton candy good flavour and pretty color isn't?" Sombra teased, showing Hana's bright pink candy held between her teeth.

"I don't know, grape is better in my mind." Hana countered, showing the purple candy she stole.

"before we go any further, how far are we taking this right now? I don't mean the relationship, I personal want a lot more dates. I mean is right now just making out or what do you want?" Sombra looked her dead in the eyes, Hana shivered at the love and lust in those eyes in equal measure.

"Well, if you are up for it, I have been dreaming of fucking you until you scream for me, for far too long now. So, unless you want something else, Dva is going to show you that gaming has given me some skilled hands." Hana purred against Sombra's ear.

"Oh Chica, challenge accepted, but fair warning I don't play fair!" Sombra promised, before darting in to kiss Hana deeply.

* * *

Tracer woke up in a tangle of limbs, warmth from Emily was contrasted nicely from the cool skin of Amelia. Tracer blinked a few times before looking at the clock, seeing the time she cursed and started to bolt out of bed. Amelia grabbed her hair hard making her groan, and she felt another hand grab another handful and pull her back down.

"Lena, we are not getting up for another hour, and that will be to eat wash up and get right back in so sleep. Or do I need to get the leash?" Emily grumbled, Amelia seconded it.

"I have to call Hana, I forgot to check that she got in alright!" Tracer explained, still weakly struggling against the hair pulling.

"Unless you enjoy having your accounts hacked, stay in bed. Sombra texted me, Hana is busy right now and so is Sombra so sleep." Amelia tugged harder, Lena took a few seconds to connect the dots.

"Oh! Bout time those two got together! Lucky Em got back early!" Lena exclaimed as she flopped back down.

"I doubt very much luck had much to do with it." Amelia grumbled, before falling asleep smiled as she drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

Hana tried to tip-toe back to her apartment in the overwatch base, it was nearly nine in the evening. She had spent the morning in bed with Sombra, and after a long shower found out she had to borrow clothes while hers were cleaned. Sombra and Hana had spent the rest of the day lazing around her posh apartment, gaming, talking and cuddling. Hana had also somewhat gotten used to Sombra booping her often, because Sombra loved her 'Startled and affronted rabbit face' as she called it.

"Someone had a good time ja?" Mercy asked teasingly, as she and Pharah walked up holding hands.

"Maybe." Hana said evasively, Pharah chuckled.

"Tracer already told us who you were with, I hope you used protection." Mercy said gently, Hana blushed.

"Mercy leave the child alone, I am sure talking about it with her doctor outside of the office is embarrassing." Ana scolded, and Hana took that chance to dart into her room and shut the door.

She was happy about dating Sombra, she just was not looking forward to the teasing. Hana slide out of her dress and coat, before changing into her streaming outfit. She logged on and set up her snacks, just in time for her stream to start. She smiled as the comment began rolling in, but one private message popped up and it had her blushing.

[Break a leg, I am watching. Top the charts again and I will use that fun feature of my implants again 😉.] Hana smiled, sliding her headphones on determined to top the charts more than ever!


End file.
